


Little Brother

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara visits Jax at his new job and talks about Ava and the rest of the Legends.





	Little Brother

Sara sits down across from Jax. 

“Captain!” Jax says. He hugs her. “You made it!”

“Yeah, Jax. You said you wanted to check in with me, and I was so glad to hear you’re okay. How are you doing?”

“I’m alright,” Jax says. “I’m just trying to make Gray proud, you know?”

Sara nods and crosses her legs. “I’m sure he would be.”

“Yeah. I went back to college, and I’m working as an engineer now. Designing barns. It’s not as exciting as, you know what, but it’s relaxed.”

“I’m glad,” Sara says. “You’re like my little brother.”

“How are the rest of the Legends doing?”

“Oh, they’re good. We miss you a lot. Zari almost blew up the ship trying to reprogram Gideon. Leo went back home. He’s going to propose to his boyfriend.”

“Any progress on Mallus?”

“John Constantine visited and helped us. Oh, and Rip escaped the Bureau.”

“Did the Bureau tell you that?” Jax asks. 

“Ava did.”

“Ooh, Agent Sharpe,” Jax says. His voice goes up to a teasing falsetto. “You’re calling her ‘Ava’ now?”

“Yeah. She’s been calling me a few times every week for updates. I figure I can call her by her first name now.”

“Ooh. Somebody has a crush,” Jax jokes.

Sara puffs up. “I do not! She’s beautiful, and amazing, and responsible, but I do not have a crush on her! Even though she saved my life! We’re too different!”

“Whoa,” Jax says. “I was talking about her, not you. And, anyway, you’re both blonde. How different can you be?”

“We’re not alike at all! She’s so organized and good at her job and obeying orders!”

“Yeah, but she has to be into you.”

“You are, I think, the third person to point that out,” Sara says.

“We can’t all be wrong,” Jax says. “You should go for it.”

Sara tilts her head and makes an unsure noise. 

“Come on,” Jax says. “She just calls you to give you ‘updates’? Let me guess, does she giggle and duck her head whenever you talk to her?”

Sara stares at Jax. “How did you know that?”

He smirks. “She’s gonna be your girlfriend.”

“She is not!” Sara says. “We are just friends. Actually, we’re not friends. We’re coworkers. No, we’re enemies.”

Jax laughs. “You’re whipped, Captain.”

“Am not!” Sara says. 

“Yes you are.”

“You have no way to prove that!”

“I don’t have to prove it! You already have.”

“Have not!”

“Have too.”

Sara smiles and hugs Jax again. “I’ve missed you, Jax.”

“Do one thing for me?”

“Of course,” Sara says. 

“Go talk to Ava.”

“That’s cheating!” Sara objects.

“Too late. No take-backsies.”

“Uh, fine. I will let you know how it goes.”

Jax smiles after Sara.


End file.
